Lost of Hope
by OceanSprings
Summary: In a world where darkness rules, there is not light. But there seems to be one little light that lives one. Of course the Darkness wants that gone. So how will Sasuke react when he learns about the truth of this world he is in? SasuNaru, yaoi,
1. Chapter 1

Where this idea came from? I HAVE NO IDEA! Please do tell me what you think of it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Darkness.

That was a word that describes this land. Everything was a dark color, grays, blacks. Nothing stood put as bright, happy or anything that might be something called 'light'. No one knows what the land looks like when something called a _sun_ shines. No one understands what the light is.

The only thing that people did understand was that light is bad. For the leaders of their land, the Demons ruled and said light was bad. The dark is safe and the best thing for this great land.

Everyone follows those words strongly. No one steps out of line for that means light will find you. Or at least that is what they, the demons, say. But no one has seen such a thing happen.

That was until now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

A lone man ran through the under bush as fast as he could go. They were chasing him, coming closer and that meant one thing. They knew just what he carried in the bag he held close to his chest. He bit his lip as his leg covered in gashes burned.

He stopped and leaned on a tree breathing harsh and loud. It seems that his time to protect _him _was coming to an end. Seems that faith has another in mind to protect this cargo.

Raising a hand to his sliver hair that man almost cried out loud. So much was at risk. So much was on the line and there was little chance that the side he was on would win.

Damn this.

Looking down at the bag he held it closer whispering,

"It's alright I wont let them get you. Now you are not going to like this but you must run and leave me behind." As he said that a whimper came from the old bag." Please, I know you are scared and everything but you must find another! With everyone you awaken there will be more hope. We may not be standing next to you but we will spread the words you have told us! Now go!" The man opened the bag seeing a bright orange fox looking right at him with bright blue eyes that had tears with in them.

He smiled and bumped heads with that fox.

"Go Naruto, bring light back into this land, you are our only hope."

The fox Naruto whimpered once again and licked the man's nose.

"Thank you for everything Kakashi, my father would be proud of you." Naruto said smiling.

Kakashi gave him a smile and nodded his own set of tears coming to his eyes.

"Now go Naruto, you still have a long way to go and many Demons are after you. May you burn bright and never let the dark stop you from lighting that way." Kakashi said as Naruto jumped out of the bag. The golden fox turned and bowed low to the wounded man.

"Thank you for everything may the sun shine soon!" Naruto then turned away from his friend and ran into the woods as fast as his paws could carry him.

Kakashi kept his eyes on the glowing fox even after he was long gone out of sight. He slowly let his body slide down onto the hard ground. Taking a breath he whispered,

"Long live the light!"

He smiled even as the Demons surrounded him.

_Good luck Naruto, Son of the sun himself._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_No_

_No…._

_NO!_

Why? Why was this happening to them? Why!

Red eyes watched as black fire burned his home to the ground. The buildings around his home were burning as well.

He looked around looking for his family. But there wasn't any sign of them. Everything was gone!

He looked around in the snow seeing blood and foot prints….Demons were here.

But what were they doing here? His family went out of line; all of them were just fine with being in the dark. They never said anything forbidden.

So why was his family attacked? And why was _he _alright? What caused the Demons to not see him as he was just over in the woods? They knew everything about everyone, so why was he left behind….No not left behind.

Why was he not found?

He shook his head messing up his black hair up. Something wasn't right; Demons don't just mess up on something. And yet they did.

"Damn…" He looked back at his home and closed his eyes. How scared was his family? He shook his head again. This was not the time for that. The best thing he could do now would be to go to the Demons' head building and turn him self in.

It was the best thing to do.

He took hold of his bag that he had with him in the woods. All it held was some food and a few clothes.

Pulling his cloak closing he pulled the hood over his head. Fighting off the cold caused from the snow.

He started to walk away not seeing the bright flash in the woods to his left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto growled at the Demon chasing him, it was throwing black flames at the fox. The golden fox fired his own fire at the black mass. His fire was the way fire was made! It was bright and full of colors, unlike the black fire.

Naruto smiled as the Demon roared and ran back into the shadows. He ran faster and jumped into the dead looking trees.

His blue eyes looked at the trees he ran on. His eye saddened as he remembered the green leafs, the blue sky and the warmth of the sun in the summer. That was what the world must look like, not this death and dark land was now.

Growling Naruto went even faster. The quicker he got to the _Mother temple _then the world would be fixed faster.

But that is easier said then done.

Naruto saw a clearing just ahead and jumped into the open area, only to freeze in place at what he saw.

It looked like this was a small town….Which was one fire from black flames.

Naruto's bright eyes glanced at every building he saw, each that looked like homes that might have help growing families and bright memories…That was burning right before his eyes.

This….This was too far for him. Those _demons_ were going to pay!

With a roar Naruto let his power go, His fox from that was the size of a cat grew till he was the size of the houses around him. Flames burned all over his body lighting up the whole mountain side. Demons all around him hissed at the bight flames and ducked into what was left of Shadows.

But Naruto wasn't going to let them do that.

With a roar Naruto lit the forest on fire. The demons shrieked and ran for it only to burn in the light that Naruto's nine tails gave off. He lashed all of his tails out where ever he could. His blue eyes glowed a bright blue as he used his power. A power he hasn't really used before. For he was just a kit compared to the others in his family.

In truth the Kit wasn't even supposed to be out of the _Sun and Star Temple._ Which was his parents' temple?

And yet here he was miles away from that temple and using his power. Those Demons had messed up the world in many ways.

Naruto growled as he remembered his parents and family and what happened to them.

With another roar Naruto killed all the demons around him. He gave another roar, one that cracked at the end. Tears ran like rivers down his cheeks. With a finally heart winching roar the fox fell over, power spent.

His body changed into a form that used very little power.

Naruto fell onto his hands and knees gasping for air. He glanced around happy to see that his fire burned all around him meaning one thing.

He was safe….for now.

With that he fell onto his side already asleep.

He didn't see the red eyes that watched him with awe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The red-eyes boy ran for his life, flames that were not black came from every where! He jumped over burning trees that fell over. He looked behind him to see some flaming fox? Just what the hell was going on?

He looked left of him and swore. Demons were after him, and something in his mind was saying to run from them. Which was odd because Demons are supposed to protect him from light…Yet they were trying to kill him?

He ducked as a tail, yes a tail! Of flames lashed over him into the Demons burning them alive.

He slipped on some snow and fell onto his back painfully. He gasped at the pain and closed his eyes tightly. That was going to leave a mark.

He looked up and saw that the flames were everywhere around him. And yet they were hurting him, if anything they gave him a warm feeling. Something he has never felt before.

Slowly sitting up he saw that all the demons were gone; everything around his was covered in light. He saw the dead trees and the red moon for away….Something wasn't right here. Everything that was covered in light looked too….How could he word this feeling?

It was like everything was too….

_Dead?_

No that wasn't the word for it….

_Plain?_

Nope not that word.

Then maybe….

_Lost of life…._

He blinked as those words echoed in his head. They almost worked…But not quite…

!

Now he knew!

Everything that was covered in the light looked too…

"_Lost of Hope…_" He said. And as he said that the fire around him roared to a brighter degree.

He covered his eyes and looked around. This night was just weird.

He watched as the flames parted to the right of him. He watched as the flaming fox from before fell over. It the turned into a boy, a boy around his age it looked like.

Said boy had bright golden hair that was spiked all over. His skin was….Dark? Not like a black or gray coloring that some others had. His skin was brown? Weird. He wore a simple shirt and pants, no shoes. And the clothes were bright colors like his flames. Colors that the Red-eyes boy has seen before but cant remember the names of those colors.

He watched as those blue eyes closed and the boy curled into a ball, dead asleep.

The flames lowered in size and fell till they were just a foot high. The pale boy walked over to the other and lightly kicked him. The bright hair one just rolled over and fell into a deeper sleep.

Huffing the pale boy said,

"What an idiot." He looked over towards where the rest of the mountains were. He heard Demon calling out to each other. They were coming to where he and the golden flame were. Without really thinking He picked the Golden Fox turned boy up and hurried towards a temple that was not in use just down at the bottom of the mountain side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he started to wake up, his body was SORE! He rolled onto his side and tried to keep his eyes closed but his instincts were screaming at him to see where he was. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a temple. With a start Naruto saw just who this temple belonged to.

Him.

This temple was being made for him. Since he was coming of age a few years ago this temple was being made.

But again the Demons stopped that.

Naruto whimpered and sat up looking at how up kept the place was.

He stood up and saw that his clothes were in need of replacing. They were covered in dirt and soot.

He jumped when a voice spoke up.

"So you're now awake? Good can you explain to me just what you are?" Naruto looked over at the one who spoke.

It was a human around of the age he was. He had black hair and pale skin. His eyes were a glowing red and he wore a black shirt and pants. He also wore gray boots.

"What are you looking?" The pale teen said.

Naruto snorted and said,

"You. Now care to explain why I'm at a temple?"

The pale teen growled but answered,

"Demons can't get in here and I'm sure you don't want them to get you." Naruto nodded and sat back down onto an old bed he was sleeping on before.

"So who are you?" Naruto asked looking at the room he was in.

"Sasuke." The pale boy now Sasuke said.

Naruto gave Sasuke a smile and leaned back on his hands.

"So you might be wondering just what I am aren't you?" Naruto smiled as Sasuke nodded.

"Well are you can see I'm not human, nor am I one of those Demons. I'm what you would call a God." Sasuke shook his head and said,

"But Gods are not real! Gods are just beings that lead to bad things!" Naruto growled and set his bed on fire.

"We are not! You Demons are the ones that lead to bad things and death! Surely you must have seen that! Have you not looked at the woods I was in before and not wonder why the tress and everything look like hope was lost?" But then Naruto was standing waving his hands around. Unknowingly causing his flames to show old memories of his from his childhood.

Sasuke could see the summer, sunlight, happy families and everything he has not seen before. He was shocked just but how light look like and how Naruto had said….

"_Lost of hope…."_

_Yes Sasuke knew of that but he didn't understand it one bit._

"_Look clam down alright? I understand that 'hope was lost' but I don't really get it! Could you explain everything from the start and help fill in some blanks?" Sasuke asked while shoving Naruto back onto the bed so that the god had to look up at Sasuke._

_Said god just took a deep breath and said,_

"_Fine I will, but please understand this has been very hard for me and some parts of the story is very painful." Sasuke nodded his understanding and sat back on the floor waiting for Naruto to start explaining everything._

"_I was born from The God of the Sun and the Goddess of the Stars….."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX_

_DAMN that was long! Please do tell me what you think and YES EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I KNOW THIS IS A LITTLE CONFUSING BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH IT!_

_Thanks!_


	2. AN

Hey I have decided that im going to rewrite chapter one. Which will be posted soon. Thanks!


End file.
